(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flameproofing synthetic fiber, particularly to a flameproofing synthetic fiber comprising a halogenated cycloalkane and a specific phosphorus compound.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for providing flameproofing synthetic fibers by applying flameproofing agents to the synthetic fibers have conventionally been proposed. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,702 discloses that a flameproofing synthetic fiber treated with a flameproofing agent which contains a brominated cycloalkane having 7 to 12 ring-constituent carbon atoms and 4 to 6 bromine atoms attached to the ring-constituent carbon atoms, a dispersant such as a lignin sulfonate, a protective colloid and water has an excellent flameproofing property.
Further, Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 36032/1984 describes a flameproofing agent prepared by dispersing a polybrominated organic compound such as a brominated cycloalkane in water without use of any dispersant, for the purposes of further enhancement of a flameproofing effect, and prevention of lowering of color fastness, discoloration on high temperature treatments, corrosion of metals and the like.
However, the above-mentioned halogenated cycloalkane compounds (hereinafter referred to as HCA for brevity) have a serious disadvantage that they corrode metals of HCA applying apparatus employed in the procedure of synthetic fiber manufacturing and apparatus for after-treatment of the synthetic fibers applied with HCA, such as heat-treatment apparatus, cutters, packaging apparatus, spinning machines and so on.
Further, aqueous dispersions of HCA have a disadvantage that they extremely deteriorate the passing processability through crimping apparatus such as stuffing crimpers, when they are applied prior to the crimping treatment in the procedure of synthetic fiber manufacturing, because they have a function for increasing the frictional coefficient. Thus, the function for increasing the frictional coefficient causes various troubles such as the inferior passing processability of the fibers through cards, clogging induced by the fibers in coiler tubes and the like, also in the spinning process in which the synthetic fibers are converted to the spun yarns. Furthermore, there are problems that remarkable forming in the aqueous dispersion causes deterioration of the workability and a large amount of white powder is produced in the spinning process.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication No. 22958/1974 discloses a flameproofing polyester containing a phosphate represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein each of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, which may be the same or different, is a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, alkyl or cycloalkyl group.
Further, Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 56488/1975 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 82392/1976 disclose a flameretardant polyester including a phosphorus compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.4 is a saturated, open-chain or cyclic alkylene, arylene or aralkylene group, and R.sub.5 is an alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group having 6 or less carbon atoms.
Japanese patent application No. 47891/1977 also describes a flameresistant polyester containing a phosphorus compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.6 is a monovalent, ester-forming functional group, each of R.sub.7 and R.sub.8, which may be the same or different, is a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or R.sub.6, A is a divalent or trivalent organic group, n.sub.1 is an integer of 1 or 2, and each of n.sub.2 and n.sub.3 is an integer of 0 to 4.
When the phosphorus compounds described above are contained in the polyesters, improvement of the flameproofing property is found, but its extent is insufficient. Therefore, further improvement of the flameproofing property has been requested.